Sector IC
'Sector IC '''is a KND/TND sector located in Reykjavik, Iceland. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, the members of the original Sector IC members were unknown, except for two. Members Numbuh 1:00 Jagar King was the Timekeeper of Sector IC. He was a timebender, but a rather unskilled one at the time. Sometime after Yuki's banishment, he was killed by Dimentia, but came back as a timebending spirit, but was later brought to life completely. Numbuh 1-Ice Yuki Crystal was the Weapons Specialist of Sector IC. During a mission, a strange ray gun gave him icebending abilities, and his disability to control them caused him to be banished to Zuzu's Valley. Nextgen Series In the future, there was a new Sector IC, and they were descended from some of the old team, and a few other operatives. Members Numbuh Midnight George King is the son of Jagar and Misty King. He is a timebender, and leader of Sector IC. Numbuh High Noon MaKayla King is George's brother. She is the Combat Specialist of Sector IC, and also a timebender. Numbuh 235 Lola Stork is the daughter of Bartie and Virginia Stork. She is the Sound Specialist of Sector IC. She has Count Spankulot's spanking powers, which allows her to become a bat, to better improve her hearing. Numbuh 33E Terry Stork is Lola's brother. He is the Spy of Sector IC. He inherited his mom's shadowbending, which betters his spying ability. Numbuh 6:00 a.m. Miyuki Crystal is daughter of Yuki and Olive Crystal. She is a timebender, and meant to be the Timekeeper of Sector IC, but her negative emotions keep her from doing her job most of the time. Suki Crystal Suki is a non-operative ally, and sister of Miyuki. She is a cheerful icebender. George King.jpg|George King|link=George King MaKayla King2.jpg|MaKayla King|link=MaKayla King Lola and Terry Stork.png|Terry and Lola Stork|link=Lola and Terry Stork Miyuki Crystal.jpg|Miyuki Crystal|link=Miyuki Crystal Suki Crystal.jpg|Suki Crystal|link=Suki Crystal Missions In Operation: MASKED, Sector IC was called to help Sector N against Bright Idea, and Miyuki defeated him using the powers of Majora's Mask. After they brought Miyuki to Moonbase to show Cheren, she went crazy and escaped. After Cheren finally brought her home, Sector IC was joyed. In Viridi's Last Stand, the IC members were tasked with creating a schedule for the War on Flora. They weren't seen during the actual war. In Operation: FROST, Sector IC goes to the Frost Fields at the North Pole to help Suki save Santa Claus and his factory. They battle Rumpel Stiltskin and Dr. Nefarious's drones, and thanks to Suki, Christmas was saved. In Miyuki's Dream, the teams plays Frisbee at the park until Miyuki is run over by a car, knocking her in a dream. In that dream, she's 3 inches tall, and has been that way her whole life, but her friends still interact and play with her like a normal kid. They are called to stop Warp from attacking the schoolyard, and defeat him with Miyuki's help. In the real world, the team is worriedly watching over Miyuki's form in the hospital, and are happy when she wakes up. In The Great Candied Adventure, the team was surprised at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, though MaKayla and Miyuki were already aware of it. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector IC offers to go rescue Maddy and Drake from Dr. Nefarious in space. Suki secretly stows away with them and makes them take a detour to Planet Glacia. They end up crashing in the blizzard of Arendelle Ruins, separated from Miyuki and Suki. When the blizzard clears, they make their way to Arendelle Castle, reuniting with their friends as they learn of the conflict between Jack Frost and Elsa. Sector IC fights with Sector SOUL against Dark Hans and his Arrancar. They defeat the evil spirits and save Arendelle from the eternal storm. They witness Suki's awakening as a Light, then bid Sector SOUL farewell before leaving. Battles *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature (offscreen). *Sector IC vs. Nefarious Drones and Rumpel witches. *Sectors IC and SOUL vs. the Arrancar. Site Poll Which Sector IC member is your favorite? George King MaKayla King Lola Stork Terry Stork Miyuki Crystal Suki Crystal AprilShowers101's Universe ''"Sorry, but I belong to Sector IC." -April Dickson to Ana regarding her joining Sector AA. In April's universe, Sector IC consists of Numbuhs 7A, 71 and 72. Sector IC is also the smallest known sector, consisting of only 3 members, but most often, two. Members Numbuh 7A April Dickson is the audacious and impetuous leader of sector IC during summer months when she visits through the moon base and is also the hand to hand combat speacialist and primary strategist. April worked a deal out with Numbuh 362 so that she could be transported to Iceland during the summer from her treehouse whenever she was needed for a mission. Numbuh 71 Hugo Elphaba is the mellow and level headed pilot, weapons expert and second in command of Sector IC. Hugo and his twin sister were born in raised in Iceland and are a year younger than April. Hugo is very popular and described as "The coolest person ever!" by April and it is revealed that they are very close. When April isn't around, Hugo becomes the Sector Leader as well as the primary strategist. Numbuh 72 Nyna Elphaba is the timid and bashful nurse, stealth tactics expert and divisonary tactics specialist of sector IC and when April isn't there, she is also (resentfully) the hand to hand combat specialist as well. She and her twin brother Hugo are very close and are the two operatives of sector IC that are always there. When April is in America, she and her brother split the duties equally. Nyna is very emotional and she and April often clash personalities. Nyna tearfully states, "April probably switched sectors because sector AA gets more missions!' hinting at the fact that sector IC gets very few or very easy missions due to the fact that they are more often with two members than with three. Former Operatives *Hannah Dickson/Numbuh 273 *Jake Dickson/Numbuh 472 *Chad Dickson/Numbuh 274 Honarary Operatives *Mr. Bob/Numbuh 000 (Their pet the rock...) *Gardenia Dickson/Numbuh 7B (She wasn't commissoned but followed them around anyway) *Cassandra Dickson/ Numbuh 271 (See above explanation) Former Leaders *Numbuh 472 (transferred) *Numbuh 7A (semi current) *Numbuh 71 (semi current) Members Acquired Later *Numbuh 70 (Veronica Elphaba, younger sister to Nyna and Hugo), candy specialist and becoming the 2x4 technology expert, taking over for Hugo who struggled immensly with this job. Treehouse The Sector IC treehouse is located in the Elphaba's backyard. It was built by the three after the rest of the Dickson family was transferred out and modeled off of the Disney's Swiss Family Robinson's treehouse. It has three hut like areas, each on a different floor and connected by rope bridges so that each member has their own space. April's is on the top, Hugo's is in the middle and Nyna's is on the bottom. When Veronica joined Sector IC, she would bunk with Nyna during summer but otherwise occupy April's. Trivia *An inside joke of Sector IC's is whenever someone says "Sector IC", they say "I see what?" *Nextgen Sector IC is the only sector made of all benders/metahumans﻿﻿. *Sector "IC" is also a pun on the word "Icy", which makes sense since some notable members are icebenders, or even timebenders, since both are able to freeze things. Category:KND Sectors Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Teams Category:Sector IC Members